I need you
by damianlance12
Summary: Hinata starts lusting after naruto LEMON INCLUDED possibly soon


I don't own Naruto. Hitomi Hinata's Mom is alive in this story

"Actual speech" 'Thought'

To start Hinata has an addiction to a certain blonde. His name is Naruto and as to why...can anyone really be sure as to why we just know it is. Going back to the first day they met where there connection first developed. This is before the Hyuuga kidnapping and the academy.

This day was an unfortunate one for the two both so young in age. It was midday in the village and Naruto had just gotten a beating from the villagers and was laying hurt on the ground. Hinata had been around and saw the boy beaten close to death just lay there. She stood in shock at seeing this abnormal occurrence. ' _Poor boy'_ Hinata thought. She moved over to assist him. He didn't look in the best of shape but that was slowly changing and visibly he looked fine but she knew that he wasn't.

It started to rain so she moved him some cover in an alleyway out of view of anyone else. Her kimono was getting wet but she didn't care much though she knew there would be hell to pay with her father later. Hinata looked at his face basically healed all the way. She thought he looked quite handsome though a slight blush appeared on her face, which was nothing compared to when he opened his eyes.

Naruto knew this day would be like any other. Just another hide and seek between him and the villagers. Unfortunately he never seemed to win and always paid the price for losing. As he lay resting on the ground he felt another presence as his attackers left. ' _Another one'_ he thought as he mentally prepared for another beating until he felt himself being pulled off somewhere. He felt himself getting propped up by the wall and the rain coming down from the sky. It felt good on his battered body. He opened his eyes to look at his would be savior. He looked into her eyes that looked like the moon and her pale skin that made her look like a princess. One he slowly realized was getting redder and wetter.

"Hi" said the girl with a blush and a smile. Her hair was slowly dampening because of the rain but she still looked beautiful to him. He snapped out of his daze and looked for something he could cover her with.

With nothing around he resided to bring her to his house if only to let her dry herself and wait out the rain. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He realized he hadn't replied back." Hey" he said with a slight smile. "D-D Do you want to come to my house to wait out the rain and dry off?" It took a lot out of him to say that because he has never trusted anyone or even let anyone in his home besides the old man. But even he couldn't be trusted because he always sided with the villagers and asked him to forgive them. How could he just up and forgive his tormentors?

"S-s-sure" she said in a quiet voice. He looked at her with surprise, but then again he did offer. He stood up being only a little taller than the dark haired princess, and walked toward his house. She just followed right behind.

She didn't understand herself why she followed him. Surely he was attacked for a good reason? She didn't feel any hatred for the villagers come off him and she felt like she could trust him. Still trusting someone you don't know at all?

Finally reaching his humble home she realized it was small on the second floor of his apartment complex. Inside was even smaller being there only four rooms: A kitchen/dining room, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. The dining area only had two chairs and the table looked ready to break. The living room was much better having a nice looking couch and a low table with a swirl in the middle. She also noticed a balcony with a plant on the ledge. It looked well cared for.

Looking back to her host she watched him put on some tea then move his way to a closet. He pulled out a towel and handed it to her. She took it without saying a word a began to dry what she could and then dry her hair. She thought of her impression of the boy so far. He didn't seem like a bad kid far from it so why would the villagers attack him. She resolved to learn later on.

After he gave her the towel and then after grabbing another and drying himself he took the tea of the heat and poured to cups. Earl gray tea has always been his favorite and had helped him recover and calm down so it should help her to right? He sat down in one of the chairs and motioned her to do the same and then he passed her the tea wordlessly.

After a couple sips he thanked her. "There are not many people who would have done what you did" he said. She blushed and said it was nothing, but he knew differently. He knew how little the number was of people who would come and helped him if he needed. He could name them all on one hand if he wanted to.

"Why were they hurting you" she asked. That was the big question. A question he hasn't been able to answer since he learned to talk. "I… don't know. I've wondered all this time but I can't think of anything I did". It was all silence after that. Nothing could be heard but the rain pouring down from the sky hitting the windows. Naruto tried to stand up but on his ascend he stepped on a left over ramen and fell. This brought the girl to laugh which Naruto followed soon after.

With the tension now relieved and a second cup of tea now poured. They sat down and chatted and learned more about each other like the names of each other they somehow forgot to ask beforehand. Go figures. They talked all evening till it was close to night. Hinata, reluctantly, told Naruto she had to go home. "Oh yea, I guess it's around that time ain't it?" stated Naruto 'I'm surprised she stayed; she probably thinks that I'm not worth hanging around and just stayed out of kindness.' She just nodded and rose to walk out. Hinata walked slowly as she really didn't want to leave and hoped he would ask her to hangout later. 'But he probably doesn't want to hang with me I-I didn't say much.' Little did she know he was thinking around the same lines.

"Hinata/Naruto." They blushed at talking at the same time and getting up the confidence to say what on their minds. Looking each other in the eye they twined their words again. "D-doyouwannahangouttomorrow?" They both realized what the other said and nodded their heads with a smile on their faces. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he tended to do when embarrassed. He opened the door to let Hinata out. She walked out the door, but turned around. "S-s-so I'll s-see you t-tomorrow?" Her head looked down as she stared at her shoes. "Yea believe it!" agreed Naruto still in a delighted daze. Hinata blushed at his exclamation but hid a small smile. She bowed and went on her way in a quick but elegant way.

Naruto thought nothing of it oblivious as always and closed his door and just stood there in awe at what just happened. Not being able to get his head over it he moved to take a bath. He always thought better in the bath as the warm water calmed and comforted him. 'Probably because it helped massage my muscles after a beating from the villagers" he thought. After cleaning his body he got in his furo. He thought about what he thought of the girl. 'She's very quiet' was his first thought. 'But, kind and sweet and cute…' He blushed and sunk his head into the heated water. 'Where'd that come from?'

Hinata quickly walked home her thoughts all the way on the boy she just met. She was so distracted she stepped in a puddle. She resided to think about this when she got home and focus on walking lest she get all of her kimono wet. Once home she saw her uncle Hizashi and did a slight bow. She didn't need to as she was Main branch and he was part of the Servant branch. She did so out of respect for her uncle, which he greatly appreciated since she was the only one in the Main branch to ever do so. If she ever bowed any lower her father would get mad, not that he liked her bowing in the first place, but he gave her some leeway.

He asked her how her day has been. Again she blushed redder than a tomato thinking about her new "friend" as she liked to call it. Not that she would ever say so and she didn't know what he thought of her. "I-it was o-okay" she squeaked out. He smiled as he knew she was lying and that something really did happen. 'And based off the heat her face is giving out it's something pretty big to her.' He ruffled her head as he walked past and with a smirk made a comment. "You know your mother will find out your secret and eventually I'll know." She actually squeaked at that and hurried to her room as she didn't want anything more to be said.

She took her bath and went to bed at least she tried to but he kept popping up in her mind. Hinata didn't know why she trusted him or why she wanted to see him so badly. She came to the conclusion that she just wanted companionship. She didn't have any friends and her whole family except for her uncle and mother were stuck-up As-. She didn't want to finish that thought but she knew what she wanted to say and hoped one day she might have the guts to actually say it. Her sister hated her for some odd reason even though she's the one who almost killed their mother and she always wants to be the best and always tries her best to beat Hinata at everything and seem like the "perfect heir." Hinata lost all their matches because she didn't want to hurt her little sister. She also knew part of that was her shyness and unwillingness to step forward and instead steps back thinking she is unable to do the job needed doubting her own abilities.

Sighing she decided to get some rest as she had a long day tomorrow. Was what she wanted to do until she had a piece of cloth with chloroform on it shoved in her faced until she fell into a forced drug induced slumber. Her last thought being her only friend. 'Naruto' Then after fighting shut her eyes.

Bet you can guess what's coming up next: the big kidnap. I've also decided to give Naruto a kekeigenkai (bad spelling I know :!) I like the chains idea Transparent chains sounds great!

As always feedback any and all is appreciated


End file.
